imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadie Willis
NAME: Sadie Willis AGE: 17 GENDER: Female ORIENTATION: Straight OCCUPATION: Student LOOKS: Long brown hair with highlights, rounded shoulders and hips and long legs. She has greenish brown eyes and a nice smile. Her clothing style? Hippie, bohemian, colourful, exotic, floral prints. Just anything that looks happy and earthy. She has two dresses that had been her mothers' when she was Sadie's age. At home she often wears glasses but when going outside she wears contacts. She’s 5’4” and weighs 120 lbs. PERSONALITY: She's the nice, funny and cheerful hippie who takes things easily and keeps calm under stress. A sweet, caring friend. She hates minorities being treated badly and fights for their rights, she has demonstrated a couple of times, for example. Very involved with activism and believes in protesting without violence. A pacifist in heart and soul; she'd never hurt a fly and winces at violence or the slightest sight of blood. Very open-minded, she doesn't judge and gives people the benefit of doubt. This makes her quite gullible, though, as she likes thinking the best of human beings, even though she's seen what people are capable of when they have too much power. She's a strong girl who can deliver a good kick but her stamina isn't the best, she can't run for a long time. She loves drinking even though she gets drunk after 2 or 3 glasses already and then is highly uncoordinated and sleepy. She also smokes weed, it makes her even more relaxed then she is. LIKES: Weed, drinking, her family, hippie clothing, Jimi Hendrix, Jim Morrison (thinks he’s incredibly hot and talented), Janis Joplin, Woodstock ’69, cycling, love and she loves intimacy and having sex. She also has a crush on someone but well, there are may fish in the sea. DISLIKES: Being drunk, hangovers, people who gossip, arrogance, blood (freaks out by it), syringes, people who’s breath is smelling, DVD players since she doesn’t know how they work. STRENGTHS: Very friendly, peacable and completely harmless. But her wild upbringing has made her very composed, almost dulled by life - nothing surprises her anymore. Or so she thinks... WEAKNESSES: Naive, will always think the best of others. Also, her quest for peace can make her a bit tunnel-visioned, sticking to her goal no matter what. A major idealist. Plus, her lifestyle has made her quite unhealthy, and especially make bad decisions regarding her health (like staying up late to party on a school night). FEARS: Doing stuff she will regret later when drunk, small and dark places, axes. RELATIONSHIPS: Even though she doesn't like the idea of committing to someone, she has to admit she's longing for some serious romance and has a crush on someone but not really acting on it yet. FAMILY: She has two parents who are together but her father has a ladyfriend on the side (Mom knows about it and is fine with it as long as it’s clear he always comes back to her and the family). From siblings she has an older brother, two younger sisters. BIO: Sadie grew up in a pretty big family of 4 kids and two parents. Her parents were hippies and she often questions if some of her so called siblings are half-siblings since both her mother and father followed the 'sex with everyone, playing the field' ideal of the hippies. She had besides from that and her parents all having a lot of 'friends' coming over, a normal youth. OTHER: She's a vegetarian.